An ever-increasing number of relatively inexpensive, low power wireless data communication services, networks and devices have been made available over the past number of years, promising near wire speed transmission and reliability. Various wireless technologies are described in detail in the 802.11 IEEE Standards, including for example, the IEEE Standard 802.11a (1999) and its updates and amendments, the IEEE Standard 802.11g (2003), and the IEEE Standard 802.11n that is now in the process of being adopted, all of which are collectively incorporated herein fully by reference. These standards have been or are in the process of being commercialized with the promise of 54 Mbps or more effective throughput, making them a strong competitor to traditional wired Ethernet and the more common “802.11b” or “WiFi” 11 Mbps mobile wireless transmission standard.
Generally speaking, transmission systems compliant with the IEEE 802.11a and 802.11g or “802.11a/g” as well as the 802.11n standards achieve their high data transmission rates using Orthogonal Frequency Division Modulation (OFDM) encoded symbols mapped up to a 64 quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) multi-carrier constellation. In a general sense, the use of OFDM divides the overall system bandwidth into a number of frequency sub-bands or channels, with each frequency sub-band being associated with a respective sub-carrier upon which data may be modulated. Thus, each frequency sub-band of the OFDM system may be viewed as an independent transmission channel within which to send data, thereby increasing the overall throughput or transmission rate of the communication system.
Transmitters used in the wireless communication systems that are compliant with the aforementioned 802.11a/802.11g/802.11n standards as well as other standards such as the 802.16a IEEE Standard, typically perform multi-carrier OFDM symbol encoding (which may include error correction encoding and interleaving), convert the encoded symbols into the time domain using Inverse Fast Fourier Transform (IFFT) techniques, and perform digital to analog conversion and conventional radio frequency (RF) upconversion on the signals. These transmitters then transmit the modulated and upconverted signals after appropriate power amplification to one or more receivers, resulting in a relatively high-speed time domain signal with a large peak-to-average ratio (PAR).
Likewise, the receivers used in the wireless communication systems that are compliant with the aforementioned 802.11a/802.11g/802.11n and 802.16a IEEE standards typically include an RF receiving unit that performs RF downconversion and filtering of the received signals (which may be performed in one or more stages), and a baseband processor unit that processes the OFDM encoded symbols bearing the data of interest. The digital form of each OFDM symbol presented in the frequency domain is recovered after baseband downconverting, conventional analog to digital conversion and Fast Fourier Transformation of the received time domain signal. Thereafter, the baseband processor performs demodulation and frequency domain equalization (FEQ) to recover the transmitted symbols, and these symbols are then processed with an appropriate Forward Error Correction (FEC) decoder, e.g. a Viterbi decoder, to estimate or determine the most likely identity of the transmitted symbol. The recovered and recognized stream of symbols is then decoded, which may include deinterleaving and error correction using any of a number of known error correction techniques, to produce a set of recovered signals corresponding to the original signals transmitted by the transmitter.
In wireless communication systems, the RF modulated signals generated by the transmitter may reach a particular receiver via a number of different propagation paths, the characteristics of which typically change over time due to the phenomena of multi-path and fading. Moreover, the characteristics of a propagation channel differ or vary based on the frequency of propagation. To compensate for the time varying, frequency selective nature of the propagation effects, and generally to enhance effective encoding and modulation in a wireless communication system, each receiver of the wireless communication system may periodically develop or collect channel state information (CSI) for each of the frequency channels, such as the channels associated with each of the OFDM sub-bands discussed above. Generally speaking, CSI is information describing one or more characteristics of each of the OFDM channels (for example, the gain, the phase and the SNR of each channel). Upon determining the CSI for one or more channels, the receiver may send this CSI back to the transmitter, which may use the CSI for each channel to precondition the signals transmitted using that channel so as to compensate for the varying propagation effects of each of the channels.
To further increase the number of signals which may be propagated in the communication system and/or to compensate for deleterious effects associated with the various propagation paths, and to thereby improve transmission performance, it is known to use multiple transmission and receive antennas within a wireless transmission system. Such a system is commonly referred to as a multiple-input, multiple-output (MIMO) wireless transmission system and is specifically provided for within the 802.11n IEEE Standard now being adopted. As is known, the use of MIMO technology produces significant increases in spectral efficiency, throughput and link reliability, and these benefits generally increase as the number of transmission and receive antennas within the MIMO system increases.
In particular, in addition to the frequency channels created by the use of OFDM, a MIMO channel formed by the various transmission and receive antennas between a particular transmitter and a particular receiver includes a number of independent spatial channels. As is known, a wireless MIMO communication system can provide improved performance (e.g., increased transmission capacity) by utilizing the additional dimensionalities created by these spatial channels for the transmission of additional data. Of course, the spatial channels of a wideband MIMO system may experience different channel conditions (e.g., different fading and multi-path effects) across the overall system bandwidth and may therefore achieve different SNRs at different frequencies (i.e., at the different OFDM frequency sub-bands) of the overall system bandwidth. Consequently, the number of information bits per modulation symbol (i.e., the data rate) that may be transmitted using the different frequency sub-bands of each spatial channel for a particular level of performance may differ from frequency sub-band to frequency sub-band.
In addition, the MIMO channel formed by the various transmission and receive antennas between a transmitter and a receiver, also referred to as the channel matrix, is known to affect signals sent by the transmitter in a transmission. As such the receiver estimates the channel at the beginning of the transmission, for example by estimating the channel in the first symbol or two of a data transmission packet using high throughput, long training fields (HT-LTF) when using the IEEE 802.11n standard. The receiver then applies the an inverse of the channel matrix estimate to the remainder of the transmission (e.g., for all remaining symbols in a data transmission packet) in order to compensate for the effects of the channel and recover the original vectors (e.g., the original symbols). However, channel estimation errors may result in errors in the recovered vectors Likewise, changes in the channel matrix over the duration of the data transmission may also result in errors in the recovered vectors, because the channel estimate is no longer an accurate estimate of the actual channel. As a result, channel estimation in a MIMO system, or other wireless system that estimates the transmission channel, is not always accurate through the duration of the transmission.